The Ultimate Prank
by melrocks622
Summary: When Naruto decides to pull the ultimate prank on Sasuke will it back fire? [sasuxnaru, yaoi] My first fan fic so it might me bad, but please read:
1. The Ultimate Prank

The Ultimate Prank

Summary: When Naruto decides to pull the ultimate prank on Sasuke will it back fire? sasuxnaru, yaoi My first fan fic so it might me bad, but please read: )

Author's Note: Well, if you guys read the summary you would know this was a Sasuke and Naruto My first ficxD. Please review so I know what you guys think.

Disclamier: I dont own Naruto.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, he was perfect. Star track member, a honor roll student and class heartthrob. Naruto on the other hand was at failure at everything he tried. The only thing he could do was crack jokes and pull good pranks, but he was yet to get Sasuke. Somehow Sasuke was always one step ahead of him.

Today however Naruto had thought of the perfect prank. Operation get Sasuke to fall in love with him, then tell him it was all a joke. It would be hilarious seeing Sasuke cry when Naruto told him it was all a joke. Well, I know the plan, but how to get him to fall in love with me?

"Sasuke's race is gonna start soon! Let's go!"Naruto heard some of Sasuke's fan girls scream.

Naruto started walking out of school, but he heard some walk up behind him. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what do you want?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked,"Hope to see you at my race."

"And why the hell do you want to see me there?"

Sasuke winked, "I want you to se how awesome I am."

Naruto sighed, "That is what I don't want to see." With that said Naruto walked off,but after a minute he noticed Sasuke was following him."Don't you have a race!?"

Sasuke smiled, "If your there not there to watch why would I want to run." Naruto gave Sasuke a icy glare. "Well, I guess you are gonna get mobbed my my fan girls for making me miss my race."

Naruto sighed again and started heading off in the direction of the track. He thought to himself this is gonna be one long day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto was amazed how good of a runner Sasuke actually he was. He was ahead of all the other runners and by the time he was done with his first lap he was already in first place. Naruto couldn't help but find himself cheering.

In the middle of the race Sasuke sent a huge smirk to Naruto. Naruto of course had to see this. He felt like an idiot first off he was cheering for Sasuke and second Sasuke was totally aware of it! How conceited could Sasuke get, he smirked at him during the race. I mean he has to have guts to do that but did he have to make it so obvious that he was smiling at him. The fan girls were gonna attack!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto didn't stay the whole race. After Sasuke was done running he left. Of course Sasuke caught up with him on the way out .

"I did prefect, huh?"Naruto reluctantly nodded his head. Sasuke gave him a smirk,"I would have lied but of course you have to be honest."

"You want me to lie to you, because I can do that with pleasure. Soooo wanna grab a bite at the ramen joint?"

"Being nice all the sudden. What do you want some of my fan girls?"

Naruto forced his face to turn red,I don't want a fan girl. Sasuke I want you! Sasuke didn't see Naruto's devious smile.

Sasuke face turned red. "Naruto.."

Dammit Naurto thought to himself to make this prank work I have to kiss him. Well here goes nothing. Naruto grabbed on the taller boy's collar and pulled him down to his level and pressed his lips against his. Without knowing it Sasuke shut his eyes. To Sasuke it seemed to end before it even started. He didn't even like Naruto but yet he wanted to kiss him more. Naruto let go of Sasuke and ran off chuckling underr his breath.

"Step one complete," he said with a huge smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Please review, tell me what you think. If enough people like it I'll continue.


	2. Step Two

The Ultimate Prank

Author's Note: Yay chapter 2! I really want you guys to review so I know what you guys like and dislike about the chapter or the story in general. My first fic so I'm it might not be perfect!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto:(

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed. Ever since Naruto kissed him he hadn't been at school. "I really need to talk to him," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Talk to who Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sakura was the leader of Sasuke's fan club, so she made sure she knew everything about Sasuke. Like whom he was with, when and where. Because of this he constantly had to deal with her annoying attitude which is probably why she would never have a chance with him.

"No one, know where and never okay? I'm out of here I got things to do.: 

"But Sasuke, we still have class. You're going to get in trouble."

"Cover for me. Tell them I got sick. Bye"

Sasuke left school and ran straight to Naruto's house. When he barged in he saw Naruto sitting in bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sasuke, what brings you to my humble home?"

"Naruto, we need to talk about.."

"Sasuke I'm hungry. Wanna feed me?" Sasuke started blushing.

"Well I'll go buy some ramen. Don't worry I won't forget the to get chopsticks this time"

"You don't need to worry about chopsticks. You can feed me from your mouth to mine."

Sasuke started blushing he could feel his heart beating faster then he could ever remember. He waited a minute for his heartbeat to slow down but it didn't.

"Naruto, will you come to my race tomorrow?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and shook his head. "Sorry I already made plans."

"Oh, I see. Well I hope to see you at school tomorrow." Sasuke felt a huge pain in his heart.

Naruto looked up and could tell Sasuke was sad. He smiled, "Well I could always make it up to you over a date." Sasuke blushed and nodded his head. Then ran out of Naruto's house.

"Step two complete," Naruto said grinning

Author's Note: Well about the whole forgetting chopsticks thing, Sasuke once forgot to grab chopsticks when buying Naruto ramen, so Naruto had to drink it and he got very mad.:) Anyway please review, I guess since I'm on chapter 2 so, I might as well continue the story. Hope you guys like it!


	3. Enter Ichigo

The Ultimate Prank

Author's note: Third chapter! Yay! I never thought I would get past the first chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing. It really helps to know what you like and dislike about the chapter.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto. If only I did……muwhahahah!

"Finally he's back!" Sasuke screamed. Looking closer at Naruto he saw someone clinging to his arm. A girl! "Naruto, who is that?" Sasuke said as he yanked the girl off Naruto's arm.

"Little old me? I'm Ichigo. Otherwise know as Naruto's fiancée. Nice to meet you and greet you."

Sasuke forced a smile and held out his hand to Ichigo, "I'm Sasuke. Would you mind getting filthy hand off my Naruto?'

"Your Naruto! Excuse me but he belongs to me and only me. Hello? Do you know what fiancée means? If anyone should get their filthy hands off him it should be you."

Naruto frowned. If I don't leave now I'm so dead. "I'm going to class now guys. He he"

Sasuke gave and Ichigo gave Naruto a cold glare, and nodded.

"Sorry Hun, I'm going to be a little late. Tell the teacher I'm sorry. Okay?"

"Me too, Naruto. Actually tell the teacher I'm sick. I know Ichigo and me will be talking for a while. Bye"

Naruto left leaving a fuming Ichigo and Sasuke behind him, and boy was Naruto worried about his life. He had this feeling he was going to wake up dead.

"Sasuke, let's make a deal. Whoever loses gives up on Naruto. Forever"


	4. The battles begun

The Ultimate Prank

Author's Note: Sorry my last chapter was so short. I just had to get Ichigo in. Please review, so I know what you think about my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but maybe someday. Muwhahaha.

Last time: "Sasuke, let's make a deal. Whoever loses gives up on Naruto. Forever"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Let's hear it. What is the bet?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, my Naruto is failing lots of his classes, so lets see who can get him the highest score on the finals for this semester. I'll take chemistry, and you?"

" I'll take calculus," said Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm going to take attendance now class."

"Naruto?" 

"Here."

"Sasuke?"

"He's sick…"

"Ichigo?"

"Sick…"

(The teacher goes on taking attendance.)

"Okay, class finals are next week. You must study your brains out! Especially you Naruto!"

"If only someone would tutor me…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class Naruto walked out of the room to find Ichigo holding about a dozen chemistry books.

"What are those for?"

"Naruto, from now on I'll be your personal chemistry tutor. I just know with my help you will pass the chemistry proportion of the finals. Yep, yep."

"Tutor! You serious! God has sent me an angel!

"Lets start tomorrow. After class come to my house. Okay?"

"See you!"

After Naruto left Ichigo whispered to herself," I'm already one step ahead of you Sasuke."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay, I know this was a really crappy chapter. I suffered major writer's block.. I swear the next one will be better.


	5. Author Note

Hello this is Mel, anyone remember me

Hello this is Mel, anyone remember me?

It has been forever since I've updated, but I am alive!

I look over this story again and I noticed it went to fast and was to short.

I was thinking about rewritng it longer and better written, but if nobody wants that I'll just quit it all toghter. I have almost lost intrest in SasuxNaru and have almost completetly moved onto RoyxEd (from FMA). If you want be to contiune this story, rewrite it or trash it tell em in a review.

Thank you : D


End file.
